


皮相

by Aurora_Lee1004



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lee1004/pseuds/Aurora_Lee1004
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	皮相

“金大律师，这都是第三次请您了，总能赏个脸吧？”同律师事务所的小师弟紧张的扒着自己的单元格隔板，小心翼翼的观察离公共区域不近的单间办公室。

不例外的没有得到一丝回应，玻璃隔墙后坐在老板椅上的男人还是保持着闭目养神的状态。

“你去。”新事务所的孩子可以说是初生牛犊不怕虎，簇拥着堵到了办公室门口，推开门留出小小的缝隙，冒出一个个的小脑袋观察穿着黑绒西装的直属上司有没有生气的迹象。

透明水晶质地的名牌上只篆刻了三个正字——金希澈。

身着黑绒西装的男人靠在椅背上浅浅的呼吸，全黑工业风装修风格的办公室里弥漫着一股淡淡的清香，却丝毫没有安慰到他的情绪。

终于在静默了五秒钟之后，金希澈烦躁的扯开了束在脖子上的领带，天知道他现在有多想屏蔽这些过于活泼的孩子。

更何况今天他又打了一场大官司，虽然被告方难缠了些可最后还是赢了，这一仗赢得精彩，陪审的助手一直称赞说不写到教科书都浪费资源。

金希澈回到办公室就疲惫到窝在椅子上就睡了，全然没有理会助手在外面那一番侃侃而谈，又是跟这些孩子如何炫耀了半天。

金希澈深知这次是不可能放过他了，更何况身为老板之一，日常团建也是他的工作范围。

“你们去门外等我。”金希澈在一双双眼睛的凝视下有了动作，抬手胡乱的揉了一下张扬的暗红色短发。

门外屏气凝神的孩子们像是得到了巨大的糖果一样欢呼着跑去提车，谁也不知道金希澈聪明的脑子正想着第一百零一种早退理由。

要说金希澈是何许人也？可以说是政法界的一朵奇葩，最让人津津乐道的就是那张具有攻击性美丽的脸，用漂亮来形容一点也不为过，五官比女人都精致。

特别是在金希澈刚毕业进入实习期的时候，还不似现在会收敛锋芒。政法界都在流传有个小律师，颜值和嘴毒以及暴脾气的程度成正比。

后来金希澈彻底在这个行业火了，把对方律师说的怀疑人生都是小事情，大小案子成功率有十之八九，受理人最后都能被他处成朋友，关系网遍及各个行业，完全证明了明明可以靠脸吃饭偏偏靠才华。

最后更是靠眼缘接案子，不喜欢了就咨询费用按分钟计价，他要是高兴了给打个五折都说不定。因为烦和受理人长得太讨厌等各种拒绝受理的原因五花八门。

等经验积攒的差不多了就拉着亲弟弟金钟云合资开了这个事务所，有车有房还有钱，律师界的钻石级别单身汉。

“别怕，今天有希大人在，不仅不愁妹子，咱连酒钱都能喝打折。”

“是啊！上次澈哥来坐了十分钟，咱酒钱一分没花！”

“希大人万岁！”

一群穿着正装的男男女女在前方吵闹，如果不是知道他们都有几个经典成功案例在身，金希澈都想回去看看他们是不是学位掺了假，毕竟看着都宛如一个个快乐的小傻子。

但金希澈忽略了这个事务所从根本上就不正常的事实，一个有政法界流氓称号的金希澈，一个毕业以后靠投资赚的盆满钵满却只知道打钱然后跟着小男朋友满世界乱飞的合伙人金钟云，配上这个不太正常的团队，想一想也不是很奇怪。

一行人来的KTV是金钟云的另一个投资产业，不过金钟云从来不让金希澈说，美其名曰自己的钱还是要挣回来的。贯彻了无奸不商思想的金希澈当机立断决定支持这个做法。

推开大门扑面而来巨大的音乐声和一股酒气还有烟味，熏得他掩住口鼻往后退了几步，柜台还有几个醉酒的人争抢着谁结账。

金希澈抿嘴思忖着是不是要把金钟云这个撒手掌柜从国外揪回来，好好的看看这个酒吧都变成什么样子了。

“啊呀，希澈哥你怎么不走啊！我们订好了位置了。”牵头的男生也是一回头没找到金希澈才原路返回，拉着胳膊把人往回拽。

金希澈的目光四下打量了一下，老实说他不是不逛夜店什么的，不过那都是大学的时候了，现在他比较喜欢自己安安静静的待在家里。

两个人是最后进入包间的，里面都差不多都找到了自己的位置，金希澈就顺势坐在了门边的沙发上，正好方便他随时逃跑。

“哥想喝什么？威士忌？”

金希澈闻言摆了摆手，随意在酒水单子上指了一款果酒，大家见他面色有些疲惫都没有再劝酒。

他是真的累了，今天结束的案子有点棘手，花了他很长时间搜集证据，本来就疲惫的身体加上有别的异味直冲鼻腔，确实让他不太好过。

他现在只是希望能溜出去呼吸两口新鲜的空气。

其他人原地解散，该点歌的点歌，该聊天的聊天，只有他这边自成结界。不过十分钟果盘就和酒水一起被经理亲自送上餐桌，临出门还给金希澈递了个眼神。

金希澈也只是下意识回了个点头，视线又回到了吵闹的人群中，端起杯子和身边的人一起碰杯，不过他们到底在说庆祝什么他没太在意，大概无非就是官司打赢了什么的吧。

他承认今天不知道是为什么，总是不在状态，姑且归罪于劳累吧。

金希澈不管是年龄还是职位都是这群人里最高的，不需要假惺惺的承让别人，一口干了一半的果酒就坐下了。

思绪又开始放空，直到一阵异香透过空气传进他的鼻腔，转过头才发现身边已经换了一个身着暴露的女人，该露不该露的，能露的都露了。仔细一看才认出是事务所新进来的实习生。

也不知道是哪儿来的时间换了身衣服，特别还换了个妆容。

视线扫了一圈那个原本该坐在他身边的人递给他了一个有深意的笑容。

金希澈再放空的脑子也反应过来了，这是要牵线啊。

女生很漂亮，但他说不出为什么只觉得更加烦躁，那股香气变成了最后的导火索。

“对不起，有事先走一步。”

这是他第一次不顾及女生的面子，也是第一次有些落荒而逃的意思。

关上包房的门隔绝了部分喧嚣，无视了经理的关心，扶着走廊的墙壁跌跌撞撞的跑出大门。

初秋的冷气吹散了他脑子里杂乱的思绪，只是下腹的一股热流横冲直撞，身体的每寸皮肤都开始渐渐发热。

任他再怎么傻都应该知道他被下了药，不幸中的万幸就是药性不大，回去洗个澡自己解决就可以了。可想到这里漂亮的眉头还是紧紧的锁在一起，他一定要查出这个人是谁。

当务之急还是要先回家，他可不希望在有什么立起来后满大街的转悠，修长的手指从口袋里拿出手机，翻找着李东海的电话，希望他这个不争气的弟弟还能记起他这个哥哥。

“救...救命...”

金希澈听力还算好，停下了拨打电话的手顺着声音寻过去，在KTV旁边的一条小巷子里找到了源头。

借着街灯扫射过来的灯光，一个穿着白色宽领毛衣的男人瘫坐在地上，白色半长的头发被汗水浸湿贴在脸颊和脖颈上，眉头紧蹙不时的发出呻吟。

金希澈不由自主的向前走了几步蹲在白衣人的面前，缓缓的伸出手想触他裸露出来的皮肤。

本以为他自己体温就够高了，不想这个人的皮肤更加滚烫，金希澈的手指在接触到的一瞬间就触电般的弹开。

细微的触感好像是叫醒了昏睡的人，紧闭的眼睛逐渐张开，琥珀般的眼睛闪着水光，真的像只狐狸，勾人心魄。

“救...救我。”

他在求救？

白衣男子的视线从金希澈的脸上移开看着对面

金希澈抬起头，前方灯火通明，是个——GAY吧

“你是从那里逃出来的？”这句话简直就是废话，但确是金希澈此时唯一能想起的一句话。

“嗯，我..是...被骗进...去的，求你....救我...药..他....他们..下了...药”

不知道为什么，金希澈此刻不清晰的脑回路占据了上风，他选择了相信他，原本的理智突然全部消散，或许是撞进那道目光的一瞬间，他感觉到了前所未有的平静.。

这个白衣男人可能是个少爷，也可能是个被骗的无辜人，但他现在什么都不想去管，体内的药效已经开始发挥作用，身体在发热的同时，救人的信号在脑内循环。

“你介不介意我碰你？”

白衣男子轻轻摇了摇头，笑起来的时候还有两个酒窝，金希澈伸出手臂将人直接抱了起来。虽然是个男人却出奇的轻，手掌触及的地方还能摸到坚硬的骨头。

淡淡的莲花香飘散在空中，金希澈确定了，香气是怀里的男人散发出来的。即使躺倒在不干净的街角也依旧留存着自己的气味。

金希澈就这么抱着这个莲花香气的男人踏进了街尾的一家酒店，开在这里也无非是方便那些419的人们，这次也方便了金希澈，单手架着已经陷入昏睡的人掏出身份证开了房间。

前台的服务员盯着这两张脸良久，工作效率大打折。不得不说来这里的这么多对儿，除了之前丹凤眼的那一对儿值得被记住，就是这一对儿了。

“麻烦您能快点吗。”金希澈单手搭在柜台，不耐烦的抬起食指敲击着大理石桌面。

男子的炙热的呼吸扫在他的脖颈间，一下一下全是对他忍耐力的挑战，如果他没有出现幻觉，那只没有被他束缚的手已经伸进了他的西装。

万幸的是现在也不是人流高峰，金希澈架着人费力的按下按钮，电梯在五层停下，白衣男人的头一直靠在他的肩头细细的蹭着，一路多坎坷也只有已经快自顾不暇的金先生自己明白。

‘滴’

打开房门后插入房卡，黑暗的屋子瞬间得到了些许光明。

红白色的装修配上桌上的红酒，洁白的床单上还贴心的洒满了玫瑰花瓣，最重要的两个小盒子被放在了床头柜最醒目的地方，显然这是专门为情侣准备的地方。

金希澈没有做多余的事情，把男人放到了全透明玻璃隔出的卫生间的白瓷浴缸里，冷水开到了最大。他今天确实做了很多违反底线的事情，可还没有鲁莽到随便捡到一个人就用自己给他当解药的地步。

男子被突如其来的寒冷刺激到，下意识的就要往外躲，下一秒就被金希澈按回了浴缸。

“呀！警告你不要乱动，我帮了你，所以要记得感恩，不要给我添麻烦！”

这句话说完连金希澈自己都想笑，他什么时候这么博爱了，博爱到捡到一个人这种闲事都开始管了。

男子因为冷水的刺激再次恢复了些神志，琥珀色的眼睛再次对上了焦距，他笑了。

“没..没有用的，是..是很..很强效的药。”

“那你不早说！”那样就能带你去医院了啊，费了老子这么多事情。

后面几句当然没有说出来，金希澈看着这个人根本骂不出来。

“虽然...虽然有些无礼，但...请你帮帮我....帮帮我。”男子的毛衣被冷水浸湿贴在胸膛上，划出了好看的轮廓，泛红的双手死死的攥住浴缸的边缘。

这次是金希澈真真正正的观察这个人。

长得很好看，虽然他见过的好看的人也很多，但这个人一点也没有攻击性，反而是温和平静，注视久了就会被吸进去，对他来说是致命的诱惑。

他好像是在等金希澈的回应，只不过金希澈并没有下一步动作，只是盯着他看。

“我....我叫利特，之前没有和别人睡过，所以...所以你可以放心。”

金希澈的脑子在这句话音落下的时候炸开了，动作比思考的速度要快，伸手关掉了还在放水的龙头，把利特抱出了浴缸稳稳的放在了洗手台上。

“是我想的那种帮忙吗？”金希澈哑着嗓子努力控制着自己的情绪，但眼底的红色出卖了他，他也达到了极限。

那一句话就是催化剂，更别说利特现在更加坚定的点头，如果这再忍下去还是男人吗？

湿掉的衣服被快速的剥离在了地上，金希澈把人抵在墙上激烈的吻着，那股终于被释放的情愫来势汹汹。

吻上利特的一瞬间金希澈好像明白了什么，他不是喜欢男生也不是喜欢女生，他喜欢一个和他的灵魂高度契合的人，比如——利特，他没有想逃避而是更加渴望接近。

利特很白，在他身上蹭过的地方都泛起了红痕，但这又无疑是对金希澈的另一种刺激。

他擒住利特的双手放在自己罩在外面的西服外套上，用下身的东西蹭着：“帮我脱掉。”

神志半醒的人只靠本能的抓住西装的两边胡乱的扯，金希澈的单手桎梏在利特的腰间，仿佛在跳华尔兹般一步步的带着人倒向洁白的床垫。

红色的玫瑰被大力的弹到半空中又落到铺散开的白色头发上，金希澈不费力的挤开了并拢的双腿，失去了遮挡的物体向上竖起，冒着点点白渍。

看来仙子也不过如此了。

金希澈的手掌抚摸着身下的人，别看抱起来很瘦，但该有的肌肉一样不差。已有形状的胸肌上落了对称的两朵红缨，湿热的舌尖顺着胸前浅浅的沟壑向下舔舐，利特不自觉地向前挺起胸膛，他渴望得到更多的抚慰。

舌头在红点上辗转，修长的手指擦着胯骨移向下方，握住了挺立的性器有规律的上下撸动起来。

“嗯~”

金希澈抬起头来看了眼利特，他扬起头伸长了满是红痕的脖颈，双手攥紧身下的床单，就单那一声呻吟，金希澈可以断定，他现在很受用。

他想让身下的人更舒服，这个想法吓到了金希澈自己，也就短短的一秒，温润的口腔包含住了柱身。

如果是他又有什么不可以呢？

“啊！”床单被利特扯的不成样子，“舒...舒服”

金希澈含进一半缓缓吐出，牙齿不时的刮碰更是让人神经紧绷，这是他第一次这样做。

手指揉搓着鼓起的囊袋，一点一点的用口腔适应着异物的存在，卖力的吞吐着发出滋滋水声。利特的手指插入金希澈的发丝，传递出的力度想让人加快口中的速度。

突然的力度让挺立的性器瞬间抓住了金希澈喉咙，腥甜的液体融入口腔，呛得他眼角都带了一丝湿润。

这不是他可以忍耐的味道，饱满的唇珠最后与其快速的摩擦的几下便换了手指来交替。

“我还是低估你了，你一点都不乖。”

金希澈俯下身子啃咬着利特的喉结，指间撩拨着囊袋，看着利特享受的表情，金希澈还恶意的用力揉捏了几下，不出意外得到了他想听见的呻吟和求饶。

“快....快到了，再....再快一点.....”

利特的腿在乱动的时候一直蹭着金希澈的腰，现在因为前段的刺激下意识的蜷起，连带那个更加隐秘的部位都展示在了金希澈眼底。

呈分红色的穴口被刺激的一张一合，药物作用下透明的液体也随之流下沾湿了臀沟下的床单。

金希澈咽了口唾沫，尽量避免自己盯着那个地方看，太诱人了。

手上的动作逐渐加快，利特也很配合的前后摆动腰肢。在药效的控制下根本不需要多长的服务时间，柱顶上早就星星点点的渗出白色的液体，就在利特终于到了的时候却被人堵住了。

“让..让我射，到了”利特张开嘴巴喘着粗气。

金希澈松开堵住利特的手，在白色液体喷溅到衣服之前闪开。

紧接着单手撑在利特的身边，唇齿间透出的热气扫在他的耳唇上，舌尖还探出来摩挲着泛红着红的耳朵。

“那我可要开始收利息了。”

利特颤抖了几下，不适应的扭动着身体，双臂揽住金希澈的脖颈，双手沿着衬衫微硬的布料向下抚摸，抓住金希澈衬衫上的扣到了最上面的扣子。

带着浓重情欲的眼睛泛着水光，颤颤巍巍的解开了第一颗，接着是第二颗，第三颗...

金希澈任由他完全解开自己的衬衫，拉着他的手代替自己安抚性器，自己直起身子解开束在腰间的高档腰带。

单腿跪在床上另一条腿站在地面，居高临下的看着床上自己安抚的利特。动作连贯的把裤子和衬衫完全褪下甩在旁边的沙发上。

被重新接管了的欲望终于又得到了完美的照顾，只是这一次连带后面都有被考虑到，金希澈的无名指顺着洞口伸进去，在炙热的内壁上剐蹭。利特因为这突然的进入僵直了身子，前后夹击的快感终于让前方堆积的浴火得以释放。

又一次白色的液体直直的射出，大部分都落在了金希澈的身上，而后者也乐得于放开前面的注意，专心致志的做起了扩张。

得到了一次释放的利特好像又也找回了一些神志，在利特放松身体的空隙从一指增加到两指，洞口正如利特所说的样子那样紧致，是从未用过的地方。

“嗯！”

金希澈探身拿到了摆在床头上的盒子，粗略的看了一眼就知道这根本就不是他的尺寸，也懒得放回原位，顺手向后一抛。

‘哐’的一声，应该是砸到墙上了。

“那东西用不了，我不弄在里面。”说是请求同意，但更像是通知了利特一声，事到如今怎么可能因为这件事就停下。

经过了扩张后的穴口泛着诱人的粉色，也迫不及待的吸吮着金希澈的手指直到能完全吞没，水渍声随着动作变得更加急促。

利特仰着头，红润的面颊上情欲渐退了些，双臂用力撑起了上身，白皙的双腿弯曲着张开，正好露出了那片泥泞。细长的眼睛闪着水光，看着金希澈褪下了自己身上的最后一块布，已经苏醒的巨物不受阻拦的弹出。

“现在跑可来不及了。”金希澈抬起手指勾起利特的下巴来了个十乘十的直视。

利特扬起的嘴角的旁边还是那两个小酒窝，金希澈下意识的想用手去触摸，却被人用一直手攥住手向身后拉去，失去平衡的金希澈扑到在人身上，下身的某处正对着撞在一起。利特故意用腿着力动起了胯部。

“谁跑？你这么帅，我才不跑。”

金希澈侧头看见利特依旧是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，只是与刚才的人截然不同。起初他以为捡了个小白兔，可现在看来是只同样雪白的狐狸。

那狐狸的狡猾此刻展现在他眼前，金希澈单手揽住利特的后背防止他闪躲，迅速的低下头在人肩膀上用力留下了一圈泛着血丝的牙印。出乎意料的利特没有躲避，而是享受的侧开头留给他更多的活动空间。

利特泛酸的双臂环绕在金希澈的脖颈上，被传来的刺痛轻轻皱了眉头。金希澈轻柔的吻住渗血的齿痕，单手摸到自己的性器抵在粉嫩的穴口磨蹭。

虽然没有润滑剂，金希澈借着利特流出的液体顺利的顶进穴口，过程说不出粗暴也看不出温柔。

“嗯..”利特还是没有适应金希澈的进入，用指甲抓在金希澈的肩膀，甚至在脖子都留下的几道红痕。

金希澈没有理会利特的情况，猛地顶入快速的抽插起来。

或许他今天早上起床时还没想到会这么快和一个人做出这样亲密的事情，进入的时候不仅是利特，沉沦的还有金希澈自己。

这是为什么呢？他来不及思考，只是一下又一下的用力顶撞，听到利特的声音也变成了他此时最大的快感。

在药效的催化之下两个人都失去了理智，从床上又到了桌子上，最后辗转着回到浴缸里，温暖的水流环绕在两人之间。

利特也不知道自己是何时失去的意识，再次醒来后还是昏暗的房间，只是没有了另一个人存在的气息，索性就翻过身继续再睡了一会儿。

两个小时后利特最终拖着疲惫的身躯坐了起来，从被子下抽出带着红痕的手臂，下体还有撕裂的疼痛宣告着夜间的激烈。

昨天穿的衣服还扔在浴室的角落里，湿透了肯定没办法再穿。不过他也不是很在意，毕竟他从来就不认为金希澈会是个体贴的情人，就连金希澈给他清理干净都是让他很诧异的事情。

按亮灯光，利特慢慢的站起身移动到浴室，用酒店的浴衣包裹住有些青紫的身体，扯过房间的凳子蹬上，一个用力拉下通风口的罩子，随即从里面拿出了一部崭新的手机，按下开机键熟练的输入一串电话号码。

‘嘟...嘟...’

“喂？”电话接通后的一秒钟，对面传出了一个男人的声音。

“是我。”利特迈着优雅的步伐走到床边慢慢坐下，另一只手还抚摸着金希澈躺过的地方，嘴角扯着淡淡的微笑。

“哥，你终于给我打电话了，昨晚感觉不错吧？”

“感觉棒极了，不愧是我看上的人呢。”利特有些嫌弃自己的发色，略带嫌弃的捏起来揉搓，“一会儿带身衣服来酒店找我，顺便告诉Iin可以回来了。”

“哥，你是爽了，知不知道你让我拖住李东海我是怎么煎熬的啊！那个小妖精在我面前，我都没有go！要不说我真是太厉害了。”男人在电话那么越说越兴奋，还不忘自夸几句。

“李赫宰，我限你半个小时之内过来，不然有你好看的。”利特瞬间换了一副面孔，即使在微笑也听不出半分温柔，“还有，不让你动李东海是为你着想，如果你真的动了，我还真的不知道金希澈会以什么方式拆了你。”

“知道了，哥，我已经在路上了。”李赫宰迟疑了一会儿，“不过我和李东海不是早晚的事情嘛，他追的那么紧，是你一直不让我答应啊，要不然我早就奔向他了！就算金希澈要拆我，那东海不还是会护着我吗！”

“傻小子，金希澈要是不喜欢你，到时候会有很多不必要的矛盾的，东海也会很难办。”

“那以后他就能接受我和东海在一起吗？”

“能不能接受....看我是不是能拿下金希澈了，万一能帮你劝劝他不是更好吗？”

“哎哎哎！哥，不说了不说了！东海给我来电话了！”

“撑住啊。”

“知道了知道了！”

利特心下笑着自己这个傻弟弟，还是那么好骗，说什么都信，金希澈拆他不是早晚的事情吗？谁又拦得住呢？

不过他跟李赫宰说的也不全是骗他，哦，除了帮他劝金希澈这件事。

利特放下挂断的手机点开相册，几百张照片全是清一水儿的金希澈，从毕业到工作齐全的很。

那双狐狸眼正反着狡猾的光芒：“金希澈，希望你能不辜负我辛苦布下的这盘棋。”


End file.
